Bite Me, Yami!
by DistanceBetween
Summary: Bakura teases Ryou with lollipops and Ryou just can't take it anymore!
1. Chapter 1

DB: Hey everyone! I haven't updated in so long. I'm so sorry!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far! AMFTM is on hold due to writer's block but you can expect a lot of new stories from me. I finally got a bunch of ideas!

This story is my first attempt at humor so I hope it came out ok… This is a two-shot.

Oh, also, the yami's have separate bodies from their hosts in this.

Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is news to me.

Warning: Yaoi….

* * *

Bite Me, Yami!

Ryou hated lollipops with a passion. It's not that the lollipops were offensive themselves; it was the use that Bakura put them to. It seemed like every time Ryou saw him, Bakura had a lollipop in his mouth. Now this alone would be nothing to be angry about but it was the way Bakura went about eating the lollipops that effected Ryou so much.

Bakura would run his tongue up and down the sides of the lolli, coating it with sticky, sweet saliva. Then, he would proceed to put the entire thing in his mouth, sucking hard and twirling the stick with his fingers. Finally, he would bite down on the candy, making it split in two with a loud crunch. Then a few minutes later the process would repeat itself.

It was enough to drive Ryou insane. He wanted to be his yami's lollipop.

Ryou was forced to endure the hours of torture each day watching Bakura with his lollipops. While he watched him numerous fantasies would play in his head, most of which involved Bakura doing exactly what he already was except with one minor change. Namely, the object in his yami's mouth.

_ I didn't even think he liked candy_, Ryou thought to himself as he sat at the kitchen table watching Bakura sitting on the couch in the living room. Bakura, of course, was licking an orange lollipop and watching the television.

_ It's like he doesn't even notice me anymore! _Ryou thought angrily. _No, I'm just overreacting. Of course he cares more for me than some dumb piece of candy! I'll prove it!_

"Hey, Bakura, I'm going to the grocery store. Do you want to accompany me?"

"Mrnph," Bakura grunted, not even bothering to remove the lollipop from his mouth.

_ Oh no, he does like the dumb lollipop more than me! _Ryou thought in horror. He shook his head and tried again.

"Bakura, you'll rot your teeth if you're not careful."

"Mrnph."

"Bakura, what would you like for dinner?"

"Mrnph."

"Bakura, the pharaoh called and agreed that you are indeed better than him in every aspect and he would like to bow down and honor you."

"Mrnph."

"Bakura, I'm pregnant!"

"Who's the father?"

"AHHH, you're IMPOSSIBLE!" Ryou yelled as he ran to his room and slammed the door shut. _He only bothers to respond if I'm making a complete fool of myself. Darn it, what can I do to make him notice me!?_

Ryou heard the front door open and close, signaling that Bakura had probably gone to Malik's house. Ryou relaxed on his bed, sighing into the air. What he needed was to show Bakura how much he cared and wanted him. Suddenly, Ryou sat up straight in his bed grinning wickedly. He just had a great idea…

* * *

DB: Gasp! What is Ryou's idea?

The next chapter: Bakura comes back and Ryou puts his plan to action!

I'm asking YOU whether or not to make the next chapter a bit lemony. I write to please my readers so review and tell me what you want!

Thank you for reading and Please Review! ^_^

~DistanceBetween


	2. Chapter 2

DB: HAHAHAH! I'm back! Sorry for the long update, I had a science fair project to do. Uuhh, it was horrible!

I got so many reviews! Thanks to everyone who has read this story!

Of course, personal thanks to my reviewers: **Reflective Reviewer 7, Akefia's Lover 22, j bear, InsertSmileyHere15, lovelemons, Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon101, quietlyintheshadows, KrystalMountain,** and **Little Ryuu**. You are all great! Thanks for the feedback and awesome comments!

Now based on my reviews, this part will contain a lemon. This is the first one I have EVER written so keep in mind that it may be not all that great. You have been warned…..

The last chapter was Ryou's POV. Now we will see Bakura's….

Disclaimer: I don't own it. However, once my plans are put into motion….

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, bondage (drool) and, well you get the idea.

* * *

Last time:

Ryou heard the front door open and close, signaling that Bakura had probably gone to Malik's house. Ryou relaxed on his bed, sighing into the air. What he needed was to show Bakura how much he cared and wanted him. Suddenly, Ryou sat up straight in his bed grinning wickedly. He just had a great idea…

* * *

Bakura opened the door to the house, sighing as he stepped inside and closed the door. He had been at Malik's house to inform the psychotic, blond puffball of his progress so far, as little as it was. Sighing again, he pulled a grape lollipop out of his pocket and glared at it.

_Stupid things. Malik said that this was foolproof. _

Bakura unwrapped the lolli and put it into his mouth, grimacing slightly at the taste. He then proceeded to walk up the staircase to his bedroom. As he passed the living room, he noted with some surprise that Ryou was not sitting on the couch. Whenever Bakura went out, Ryou would usually wait up for him on the couch watching some cheesy romance or sitcom just to make sure Bakura got home all right.

_So he finally figured out that I don't need him to worry over me like some mother hen. _Bakura thought, but inside he was a little disappointed Ryou was not waiting for him.

Little did he know Ryou was waiting for him, just not in a place his yami would ever think of.

Bakura reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall to stand in front of his bedroom door. There he paused hearing the sounds of faint music coming from the other side. Opening the door quickly he froze in the entry way, shocked by what he saw. His mouth fell open and the lolli dropped from his mouth to fall on the floor with a soft plop.

Ryou was there. On. His. Bed. Correction, make that tied to his bed. Ryou was wearing an overlarge white shirt that fell to his mid thighs and hung off his shoulders. His arms were held above him, wrists tied to the headboard with delicate leather straps. The bed itself had been draped in a large dark crimson comforter than contrasted deliciously with Ryou's pale limbs. Bakura shivered at the sight, quickly becoming aware of his awakening arousal.

Ryou gave him an uncharacteristically evil smirk.

"What's wrong, Bakura? See something you like?"

Ryou teasing voice only succeeded in turning Bakura on even more.

"R – Ryou, what are you doing?" Bakura mumbled, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering.

"Doing? Well, I would like to be doing you." Ryou said still grinning. Unbelievably, Bakura felt his cheeks redden slightly. "I want to be your lollipop, yami." Ryou purred.

Bakura felt his resolve weaken instantly. His last coherent thought was _I'll need to thank Malik for this, _before he leapt desperately for the bed.

Bakura sat up on the bed straddling Ryou's waist, gripping the boy tightly with his knees. He looked at the slightly flushed boy beneath him and licked his lips.

"You sure?" Bakura felt obligated to ask even though every fiber of his body was yelling at him to take the boy immediately.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "No, get off." He said sarcastically before arching his back to meet Bakura's lips in a kiss. Bakura kissed back fiercely, crushing his mouth to the pale boy's lips with nearly bruising force. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Ryou's lip, silently begging entrance. Ryou eagerly opened his mouth to Bakura's exploring tongue. Bakura ran his tongue all around the boy's mouth, tasting every inch of the warm cavern. His and Ryou's tongues twisted together, each battling for dominance.

Bakura continued to kiss Ryou, his hands coming up to tear off his own shirt and pants. Breaking the kiss momentarily, Bakura reached down to tear off Ryou's shirt, pausing as he realized Ryou's leather restraints prevented him from doing so.

"Shit, Ryou. How am I supposed to get this off!?"

Ryou just giggled. Aware of his painfully aching need, Bakura wasted no time, using his teeth to tear Ryou's shirt off. He then immediately attached himself to the boy's neck, biting, licking, and sucking softly. Ryou arched into the touch causing his and Bakura's erections to rub together. Both let out hisses of pleasure. Bakura moved his mouth from Ryou's neck and kissed a line down Ryou's chest to his navel, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton. Ryou let out a whimper of need. Bakura continued to move down Ryou's body placing kisses on the inside of the boy's thighs before licking the underside of the boy's straining length. Ryou gasped and tried to thrust his hips but Bakura had a strong grip on the boy's hips.

Bakura decided to stop teasing and engulfed Ryou's entire length in his warm, wet cavern. Ryou moaned with pleasure, straining against his leather straps trying to get more of the wonderful feeling. Knowing Ryou was close to release; Bakura pulled away causing Ryou to protest loudly.

"B – Bakura…I …n – need you." Ryou moaned.

Bakura grinned. "Just hang on little light." Bakura reached over to the side of the bed fumbling in his bedside cabinet for his bottle of lube. Finding the bottle, he poured a generous amount of the clear cool liquid into his palm and proceeded to coat his fingers. He moved to Ryou's entrance and looked up to the boy. After receiving a nod of confirmation, he inserted a finger past the tight ring of muscles into Ryou. Ryou squirmed a little, not use to the slightly uncomfortable feeling. Bakura moved up to kiss Ryou, distracting him as he inserted a second finger and started to stretch the tight hole.

Ryou hissed against Bakura's lips in slight pain. Bakura continued to kiss the boy and as Ryou slowly grew more relaxed, Bakura inserted his third finger. Ryou's eyes shone with unshed tears. Bakura continued to kiss the boy trying to sooth him from the pain, his fingers searching for a certain spot inside Ryou. When the boy suddenly jumped, crying out in pleasure, Bakura knew he had found his sweet spot.

"Oh, Bakura, do that again…please!"

After hitting that spot a couple more times, Bakura withdrew his fingers causing Ryou to whimper in protest. Bakura took the bottle of lube from where it lay abandoned and again poured the gel into his hand. He then coated his own straining length moaning out his pleasure. After preparing himself, he through Ryou's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. He looked once more at Ryou's flushed and sweaty face before thrusting fast and hard into the boy. Ryou let out a painful cry. Bakura groaned at the wonder feeling. The boy was so tight. Bakura continued to thrust into the boy knowing the pain would be sharper at this pace but fade faster. He continued to thrust, angling to find Ryou's sweet spot. As he hit the tight bundle of nerves, Ryou let out another cry, this time one of pleasure. Bakura continued to move in and out of Ryou hitting Ryou's sweet spot every time.

Moans of passion came from both of them. Ryou angled his hips upward to meet each of Bakura's thrusts. Sweat covered their skin as the continued to move. Bakura reached with his hand to grab Ryou's swollen length, pumping the boy in time with his thrusts.

"Come…with me…Ryou" Bakura moaned, feeling his release near. After a few more pumps of Bakura's hand, Ryou screamed out his release, crying Bakura's name. Bakura felt himself release no long after, also screaming out Ryou's name.

Bakura sighed in content and pulled out of Ryou collapsing beside the boy. Both were breathing hard and fast, completely exhausted after their activities.

"Uh, Bakura?"

Bakura looked over to Ryou to see him looking pointedly at his wrists.

"Oh, yeah…right." With slight reluctance, Bakura released Ryou from his leather restraints and the boy fully lay back on the bed, rubbing his slightly red wrists. Bakura pulled Ryou to his side and the two snuggled down together pulling the blankets up to cover them.

"I love you, Bakura."

"I love you too, Ryou."

The two white haired boys relaxed and fell easily into a peaceful sleep continuing to hold each other in their arms.

* * *

Bakura woke up some time later and looked to see Ryou still asleep. Detangling himself from the others limbs, Bakura rose out of the bed and stretched before putting on a pair of boxers. Bakura then reached under his bed and pulled out a large plastic bag. Carrying the bag he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he stood in front of the trash can and looked at the clear bag which was filled with a myriad of different flavored lollipops. Smirking, he threw the bag in the trash. Malik had been right; the lollipops really did work.

Bakura turned to go back upstairs to cuddle with his koi for the rest of the day. As he exited the kitchen he thought, _Thank Ra I don't have to use those disgusting things anymore._

_I fucking hate lollipops._

* * *

DB: (in shock over what she has just written)

Ouch!

(gets hit in the head by a brick thrown by the readers)

Thanks, I needed that. Well….that was my first lemon. I'm sorry if it sucked (no pun intended)

Um, I'm going to clarify a few things in case anyone is confused. Bakura was too proud to be the first to admit he had feelings for Ryou so he wanted Ryou to admit to him first. Malik suggested using lollipops in very graphic ways to seduce Ryou to admitting to Bakura. Bakura agreed even though he hates lollipops. I was just worried that I might have confused anyone.

I hoped you liked it. I've started work on another story as well so that should be up soon.

Please Review! I will be very happy if you do!

I'm also accepting request fics. If you have a request, tell me in a review or send me a message!

Thanks everyone!

~DistanceBetween


End file.
